


In the Rain

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A sick alligator approaches the Sewer King before Batman appears.





	In the Rain

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

*That evil bat! I won't be arrested like other villains* the Sewer King thought after he saw Batman's picture. He dropped the newspaper before many wet children appeared. ''Rain ruined jewels?'' He smiled as soon as the children revealed pretties and dropped them. 

A sick alligator appeared and approached the Sewer King. It saw worry in his eyes. 

The Sewer King gasped after Batman appeared.

''I followed children here. You'll be with cops,'' Batman said. He seized the Sewer King and took him to the streets. 

The Sewer King imagined a deceased pet and sobbed. 

In tears. In the rain. 

 

THE END


End file.
